Mi Boton de Cerezo
by CamiyGaara
Summary: Gaasaku.Gaara no sabe lo que siente,si es odio, ira, o simplemente amor. Un dia, Gaara se da cuenta realmente lo que dice su corazon y decide demostrarlo, lo que Gaara no sabe es que tendra muchos conflictos para finalmente estar con la persona que el ama
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, este es mi primera historia,espero que la disfruten y comenten mucho. GaaSaku (L)

**Letra negrita = inner Sakura o Sakura hablando con su inner**

[ Parentesis ] = pensamiento de cualquer personaje

subrayado= pensamiento de la autora

esta mas de decir que los personajes no son mios :) son de el tipo que creo Naruto :)

**CAPITULO 1**

ANTES DE ENTRAR A LA ACADEMIA…

En la calle principal de la aldea de Konoha, había una casade color naranjo, con unas ventanas circulares de color café. En una de las ventanas se podía apreciar a una pequena niña que dormía. Tenia el cabello rosado y un tez muy blanca, definitivamente era hermosa. Derrepente el despertador de la niña suena bruscamente para despertarla.

Ah! porque me tengo que levantar mas temprano… dijo la pelirosa con un tono de voz desgastado.

Sakura! Despierta tienes que ir a la academia! Es tu primer dia, recuérdalo, dijo la madre de la niña

Esta bien mami!

El primer dia en la academia paso muy rápido para la pelirosa, pero todavía no había conseguido ningún amigo o amiga que la acompañara. De un instante a otro una pequeña niña ( al parecer de su edad) le toco la espalda.

¿?: Hola, me llamo Yamanaka Ino.

Sakura: Hola….y-y-o…..

Ino: Ya lo se, eres timida no?

Sakura: S-s-i, me llam…mo Haruno Sakura

Ino: Mmm…. Bueno, si quieres manana puedes venir a mi casa despues de la academia

**Inner/Sakura: Kya! Ya tenemos una amiga, dile que si Sakura**

**Sakura a Inner: bueno le dire que si**

Ino: te pasa algo?

Sakura: No

Ino: entonces que dices, vienes a mi casa mañana?

Sakura: Si, claro que si

Ino: esta bien, ahora me tengo que ir, chao!

Sakura: chao

La pequeña pelirosa se fue en camino su casa para decirle a su madre que tenia una nueva amiga, pero cuando llego a la puerta de su casa, escucho algunos gritos de peleas de sus padres

Papa de Sakura: Hasta cuando mujer! Sakura solo tiene 5 aos, es una nina pequeña, ¿acaso no lo ves? Es muy chica y cobarde para entrar a la academia

Mama de Sakura: Pero todos los niños de su edad están en la academia, si es tan cobarde como tu dices,es tiempo de que madure, ¿no lo crees?

Papa de Sakura: eres una tonta Romi (hagamos que asi se llamaba la mama de Sakura ya? pero no se preocupen pork no aprecera mas...o eso creo)

Sakura al escuchar esto, no quiso entrar en su casa y se fue corriendo hacia cualquier lugar para estar tranquila y pensar en lo que habían dicho sus padres. Sakura corria y corria,pero noto que había un pequeño árbol de cerezos que se notaba muy relajante y se acosto en los pies del cerezo para pensar y estar tranquila. Mientras Sakura hablaba con su Inner y miraba el cielo pero no se dio cuenta que pasaban unos 3 chicos, una de ellos era mujer y tenia el pelo rubio de color miel y por su estatura, era la mayor. Al otro lado de ella había un chico con rallas en la cara de color morado y el pelo de color castano oscuro y parecía ser el segundo mayor en el grupo. Al medio de estos dos niños que peleeaban tod el rato, había un chico que pareciera tener la edad de Sakura, tenia el pelo rojizo y unos ojos acuamarina muy profundos y llenos de tristeza. Sakura despertó de su "transe" cuando escucho unos ruidos aproximándose a ella .

Kankuro : valla, valla, que tenemos aquí, una pequeña niña de la edad de Gaara, o me equivoco?

Sakura: ….. Hol…..qu….yo-yy-o…

Temari: por esta chica me trajiste para aca? Sabes que necesitamos ayudar a nuestro padre, el esta en una misión y no podemos perder tiempo

Kankuro: eso ya lo se pero note que en el camino, cuando pasábamos por aca, Gaara miraba a esta chica. Gaara noto lo que dijo su hermano y se sonrojo mucho.

Temari y Kankuro miraban a el pelirojo con una cara y una sonrisa picara, hasta que voltearon a ver a la chica recostada en el cerezo.

Temari: como te llamas?

Sakura: S-Sak..kura

Temari: no te entendí para nada , me lo puedes repetir?. Sakura se ruborizo mucho al ver que el chico que al parecer se llamaba Gaara la miraba fijamente

Kankuro: Hermana, dijo Sakura, acaso estas loca? Jjaja

Temari: que dijiste? No te escuche?

Kankuro: yo? Como se te ocurre, no dije nada Temari [ uff… por poco Temari me mata…]

Temari: Bueno Sakura, mi nombre es Temari, el estúpido que esta a mi lado es Kankuro…

Kankuro: hey! Como que estúpido?

Temari : cállate Kankuro. Bueno , el pelirojo de alla es mi hermano y se llama Gaara.

**Inner/Sakura: con que Gaara eh? Es muy atractivo **

**Sakura a Inner: no es feo, pero me da mucho miedo, te puedes callar?**

**Inner/Sakura: bueno, pero solo digo que el te mira mucho**

Kankuro: te vas a quedar ahí callada todo el dia?

Sakura: gracias Temari...

Temari: [ que le pasa a esta chica….Gaara la observa mucho y veo que Sakura también mira a Gaara,aquí hay gato encerrado]

Sakura: adiós, me tengo que ir

Kankuro y Temari: Adios

Cuando Sakura se fue, los hermanos de Gaara lo empezaron a interrogar hasta que Gaara se enojo y se separo de sus hermanos.

Temari: Kankuro notaste que Gaara miraba mucho a Sakura?

Kankuro: Si,

Temari: estas pensando en lo mismo que yo?

Kankuro: en comida?

Temari: No tonto [quees tonto mi hermano, no tiene sentido común]

Kankuro: bruja [ espero que no me golpee]

Temari: Pagaras por eso Kankuro!

Cuando Kankuro escucho las palabras de su hermana, salió corriendo a la misma ves que Temari lo perseguía y asi se pasaron todo el dia . Ya era de noche y Gaara estaba en el tejado de una casa abandonada, pensando en esa chica, en Sakura.

Shukaku: Mocoso, preocura no enamorarteo si no...

Gaara: o si no que?

Shukaku: La matare

Gaara: no te lo permitire

Shukaku: entones estas enamorado

Gaara: Creo que si, pero a ella no le gusto, creo que si me ve denuevo va a salir corriendo como TODOS LOS SERES HUMANOS

Shukaku: jaajja y todo eso porque yo estoy adentro de di

Gaara: callate

Shukaku: esta bien, pero tenemos que irnos, mañana volvemos a nuestra aldea.

En la casa de Sakura...

**Inner/Sakura: Sakura debes concentrarte en pasar los examenes de la academia y tener tu cinta que te identifique como Nijna**

**Sakura a Inner: lo se, pero los examenes de Iruka Sensei son my dificiles... Uff! me voy a dormir, buenas noches**

**Inner/ Sakura: buenas noches mi otro yo jajja**

En los exmanes finales de la academia...

Iruka Sensei: Hola a todos, como ya saben, este dia es muy especial... aqui ustedes tendran que hacer un jutsu de sustitucion de ustedes mismos. bueno alguna pregunta?

todos: cri cri cri cri

Iruka Sensei: estabien, empecemos. Pase adelante Sasuke. Ah! todas las chicas de la sala gritaban como locas viendo como Sasuke aprobaba el examen, incluyendo a Sakura. Despues de que todos pasaran a la sala solo quedaba Naruto, pero fue el unico que reprobo.

despues de que Naruto vencio a el tipo que se queria robar el pergamino con jutsus secretos, Naruto aporbo el examen y fueun ninja como todos los demas.

Continuara...

JE JE gracias por leer este fic, de verdad hare como 40 capitulos y escribire uno cada dia asi que vallan preparandose ...


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Ya todos tenían sus cintas de ninjas y seleccionaron los grupos de peleas y equipos ( ya saben los de la serie). Después de la primera misión que se les otorgó todos volvieron a sus casa.

En la casa de Sakura….

Sakura: no puedo dejar de pensar en ese dia, todo fue muy raro…

RECORDANDO…

Yo iba caminando con Ino en direcciona su casa, pero derrepente aparecieron los mismos chicos que hace tiempo estaban en Konoha, ya conocía bien a Temari, nos habíamos estado juntando cuando nos conocimos por primera vez y se podría decir que es una de mis mejores amigas con Ino.

Temari: Hola Sakura, Hola Ino!

Sakura: Hola Temari

Ino: Hola Temari!... T-t-temari?

Temari: Si Ino?

Ino: sabes donde está tu hermano? Me refiero a Kankuro

Sakura: con que interesada por Kankuro eh?

Temari: ja ja ja, Sakura no molestes a Ino, además a mi me gustaría tenerla como parte de mi familia. Ino ante el comentario de hizo Temari se sonrojo mucho hasta que todas las chicas quedaron atónitas al ver lo sucedido.

Ino y yo notábamos que un chico pelirojo se acercaba hacia nosotras mirándonos con unos ojos llenos de odio. Yo sentía mucho miedo al ver que el chico me miraba solo a mi hasta que pude notar que Ino y Temari se habían ido dejándome sola con Gaara.

Gaara: me tienes miedo?. Sakura algo nerviosa solo retrocedía porque sabía la respuesta

Gaara: esta bien, ya se la respuesta, todo el mundo me tiene miedo ,hasta mi propia familia.

Sakura: y porque? [ estoy muy nerviosa… de verdad le tengo miedo pero como se lo digo…]

Gaara: eso no te incumbe… adiós

Sakura: A-adiós….

Después de eso el pelirojo se fue y yo quede parada como una tonta observando por donde se había ido a la mitad de la calle. Al ver que se hacia muy tarde volvía a mi casa. Cuando llegue a mi casa, me saque la sinta ninja y la deje en mi escritorio. Después fui en direcciona mi baño para ducharme, cuando me percato que hay algunos ruidos en mi habitación, pero no te preste atención y me duche. Saliendo de mi ducha, me puse una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y una en mi pelo, Salí de mi baño y observe que mi cinta de ninja estaba tirada en mi cama, cosa que es muy extraña porque yo la deje en mi escritorio. Después de lo sucedido me vestí rápidamente y me quede mirando una foto de mi hermana, que se había ido de Konoha para terminar sus estudios. Derrepente sentí un ruido en mi pieza, me volteo y veo que es Gaara que estaba en la misma habitación que yo.

Sakura: ¡Que haces acá! ¿Cómo entraste?

Gaara: necesitaba verte

Sakura: verme?

Gaara: yo…..t…e…..

De repente no supe mas de mi. Cuando desperté, recordé todo en un instante, pero después observe que no había nadie y pensé que había sido un sueño


	3. Chapter 3

Hoolaaa mis queridos lectores, lamento no haberles dicho nada antes en el capitulo 2 esque estaba armando mis maletas para irme de vacaciones…. Bueno en fin lean el capitulo 3 ( que será muxo mas largo y los demás también)NO SE OLVIDEN QUE ESTE ES UNA HISTORIA DE 40 CAPITULOS, ALGUNOS MAS CORTOS QUE OTROS Y OTROS MAS LARGOS.

**Capitulo 3 : ATENCION: HASTA EL 12 DE ENERO NO HABRAN MAS CAPITULOS PORQUE ESTARE DE VACACIONES EN MIAMI, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN, EL CAP 4 ES MUCHO MAS LARGO!.**

CON GAARA…

Shukaku: mocoso estúpido acaso no vez que casi te descubren

Gaara: cállate demonio, no se como llegue a si casa

Shukaku: [ je je je le di un pequeño empujoncito] bueno si estas loco por ella, cuéntale

Gaara: hmp

Al dia siguiente Sakura le cuenta a Temari lo sucedido y Sakura queda impresionada con la respuesta de su amiga, pero se acuerda que tiene que ir a la academia para hacer unas pequnas misiones con su grupo.

Sakura: Ino!

Ino: Sakura! Que pasa?

Sakura: Ayúdame estoy muerta de miedo, no se que hacer, ayer en la noche deje mi cinta de ninja en el escritorio y me duche, luego cuando termine de ducharme, entre a mi pieza y mi cinta de ninja estaba en mi cama. Después me vestí…

Ino: Ay Sakura… eres una loca jajaja

Sakura: Ino!esto es muy importante para mi! Estoy aterrada

Ino: esta bien sigue

Sakura: bueno, decía que cuando ya termine de vestirme,apareció alguien detrás de mi, era Gaara

Ino: quee! Como que Gaara?

Sakura: lo peor de todo esque creo que fue un sueo , pero después me encontré con Temari y ella me dijo que Gaara había llegado con un muy mal humor a su casa y lo peor que había llegado tarde

Ino: entonces no era un sueño

Sakura: eso pienso yo… estoy muy aterrada, ese chico también me dijo que había ido a mi casa solo para verme

Ino: entonces esta enamorado de ti

Sakura: nooo! Ese chico me causa terror en mi corazón, es algo incontrolable, de verdad no se que hacer, me da mucho medo…

Despues de que Sakura hablo con Ino, fue al puente donde siempre se encontraban con Kakashi Sensei ( el era su nuevo Sensei) y con el resto de su grupo, el grupo 7.

La primera misión de el grupo 7 era pasear a 3 perros. A Sakura le toco un puddle, a Sasuke le toco un pug y a Naruto le toco pasear a un perro de un enorme tamaño. Sakura admiraba a Saskue mientras el estaba pensando, hasta que Naruto –ya que no pudo controlar a su "perrito"- fue directo a una propiedad privada y obtuvo como consecuencia ( el y el perro) una descarga eléctrica. Despues de que se completera la misión, Sakura siguió a Sasuke para hablar con el.

Sakura: Sasuke… quieres que caminemos juntos?

Sasuke: No

Sakura: pero….

Sasuke: eres insoportable Sakura

Despues de esas crueles palabras dichas por el amado de Sakura, ella salió corriendo a ver a su amiga Ino, al tocar la puerta no le abrió nadie, entonces dedujo que no había nadie en la casa. Al no ver a nadie en la casa, solo que quedaba una opción, ir a ver a Temari, pero había un problema, el chico pelirojo. Sakura dudo un poco al ir a ver a Temari, pero necesitaba que alguien la consolara, estaba destruida por dentro, como mil hojas de papel vueltas pedacitos. Cuando llego a la casa de Temari, toco la puerta y abrió Kankuro.

Kankuro: hola Sakura…..eh? porque lloras?

Sakura: esta Temari?

Kankuro: Si, pasa….pero que te pasa?

Sakura no contesto al pregunta de Kankuro y subió corriendo las escaleras de la casa de Temari y se dirigió a su habitación. Cuando abrió l puerta se encontraba Temari con Gaara.

Temari: Sakura…..porque lloras? Que te paso? Sakura sin decir nada abrasa a Temari y llora desconsoladamente.

Sakura: esque….Sa…..Sa….sa…sasuke… me dijo …..que….

Temari: te dijo que Sakura?

Sakura: QUE ERA INSOPORTABLE! Snif snif. Gaara al escuchar las palabras de la pelirosa, se quedo completamente perplejo, hasta que se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación.

Temari: te juro que a ese Sasuke de )*^$$# lo voy a matar, no puede hacerte eso. Y que dijo Ino?

Sakura: Ino no estaba en su casa, por eso vine con tigo.

Temari: Sakura… tengo algo que contarte… tu sabes que nuestra estadia en Konoha es por poco timepo nosierto? Bueno esa estadia tenia que acabar algún dia ….. ese dia es mañana

Sakura: QUEE! NO ME PUEDES DEJAR SOLA, TEMARI, NOOO!. Sakura al escuchar la noticia se puso a llorar como loca y en toda la casa se escuchaban sus llantos descontrolados.

EN EL PISO DE ABAJO…

Kankuro: Gaara, que le pasa a Sakura?

Gaara: no me interesa lo que le pase

Kankuro: claro que si te interesa, me fijo que cada vez que la miras te pones colorado

Gaara: cállate estúpido y si no te callas te matare en ese instante. Gaara sentía una furia tremenda, no podía creer que alguien le dijera eso a la chica mas hermosa de el mundo…

Shukaku ( en la mente de Gaara): No hagas algo estúpido mocoso, no debes dejar que el amor te debilite, además ella no te ama, ama a Sasuke jjjaja

Gaara ( en su mente) : cállate o si no te mandare junto a Kankuro al infierno.

Despues que Kankuro quedo muy asustado con lo que le dijo su hermano, se fue corriendo a donde Temari.

Kankuro: puedo pasar?

Temari: lárgate gusano!

KankuroL quiero ver como esta Sakura….

Derrepente se abre la puerta de la pieza y se da cuenta de que se quedo dormida y paro de llorar.

Temari: Shhhh! Se quedo dormida asi que ni se te ocurra despertarla

Kankuro: esta bien, pero la llevaras a su casa?

Temari: no

Kankuro: entonces?

Temari: se quedara en mi pieza y yo dormiré en la tulla

Kankuro: y yo? . Mientras Kankuro se quejaba Temari salió de la pieza junto con su hermano y cerro la puerta, después Temari agarro a su hermano de la mano y lo llevo al patio.

Temari: cállate y no grites, deja de quejarte y toma esto! .Temari le pegó en la cabeza a Kankuro por empezar a reclamar alfrente de Sakura.

Kankuro: lo lamento Temari, yo dormiré con Gaara

Temari: me parece mejor

Kankuro: pero Temari…me da miedo dormir con el, me puede matar

Temari: tienes razón, entoces dormiras en el pasillo

Kankuro:mmm….bueno….

Al dia siguiente Sakura se despertó y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su casa, pero muchos recuerdos se le vinieron a la cabeza, Sasuke, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro…..y después se puso a llorar. En su velador había un nota:

_Querida Sakura: Lamento no poder haberme despedido de ti. Creo que Sasuke es un tonto que no se ha dado cuenta de que eres una mujer maravillosa. Vendremos a Konoha en un mes mas ( eso creo)y si no puedo tratare de mandarte mensajes. Te quiero mucho amiga y espero que seas fuerte, muy fuerte. Un consejito: debes olvidar a ese tonto de Uchiha, te hace mucho daño._

_Se despide cordialmente_

_Tu mejor amiga, Temari_

_Pd: Kankuro también te manda saludos._

Sakura cuando leyó la carta, le cayeron unas gotitas de agua salada por sus mejillas, pensando en que no podía olvidar a Sasuke, simplemente es parte de su vida. Despues fue a la cocina y observo otra nota:

_Hijita: por asuntos muy importantes con la aldea de la Estrella, me debo ir, gracias a tu amiga Temari estas en la casa. Cuando vuelva me cuentas de lo que paso si? Esque me quede muy preocupada porque tu amiga te trajo a la casa y tu estabas dormida._

_Te quiere mucho. Mama  
_

EN EL CAMINO A SUNA…

Temari: Gaara, acaso no te importa Sakura, no la consolaste ni le dejaste nada escrito en el papel de su escritorio….

Gaara: no me interesa [ en realidad si me interesa Temari, pero no se lo que siento, si es amor u odio….]

Kankuro: Claro que si te interesa…. Gaara miro a su hermano con una cara de " si dices algo mas no llegaras vivo a Suna"

Kankuro: perdón, me callo…

Temari: bueno Gaara, ya que "no te interesa Sakura" deberías al menos hablarle un poco

Gaara: tratare, pero no esperes algo bueno de mi.

EN KONOHA…

En el puente, esperaban impacientemente el equipo de Sakura y se preguntaban que le pasaba a su amiga, porque ella nunca llegaba tarde.

Kakashi: que le pasara a Sakura?

Naruto: no lo se, pero no debe ser algo muy bueno, ella nunca llega tarde a ningún lugar, menos a las misiones . Naruto miro rápidamente a Sasuke, como si le estuviera diciendo con la mirada " Creo que fuiste muy duro con ella"

Sasuke: que tanto me miras?

Naruto: yo creo que sabes porque Sakura esta asi no?

Kakashi: que paso ayer? Algo me perdi?

Mientras Kakashi preguntaba lo que había pasado ayer, llega Sakura, con una cara de cansada.

Kakashi: que te paso porque tines esa cara? Porque llegaste tarde?

Sakura: solo me quede dormida, eso es todo

Naruto:esta bien te creemos

Ese día fue el peor para Sakura, tuvo una misión muy artante, en la que tenían que escoltar a un constructor de una aldea muy lejana y dejarlo hasta su casa.

Continuara…

Hoolaa! Espero que les halla gustado mi historia porque de verdad la hice muy larga ( encuentro yo) bueno tiene un toque de drama.


	4. Chapter 4

Hooola! Espero no haberlos molestado por no haber subido pocos capítulos…

NOTA: AHORA EN ADELANTE LA HISTORIA ESTA NARRADA EN 1ERA PERSONA ( GAARA Y SAKURA) y otra cosa, no quiero hacer la historia igual a la serie asi que para que no confundan TEMARI, KANKURO Y GAARA eran como super amigos de la aldea de la hoja.

**CAPITULO 4**

La misión estuvo muy difícil, Sabuza y Haku fueron asesinados y Sasukue fue casi asesinado junto con Naruto . Cuando íbamos de regreso, no pude ver a Sasuke, estaba muy enojado y no se porque, en realidad nadie de nosotros sabia porque. Cuando llegamos a la aldea de Konoha, Naruto y Sasuke fueron hospitalizados por las graves heridas que tuvieron por la misión. Kashi Sensei y yo tuvimos heridas menores, pero igual nos curaron.

Pasaron los días y no pude ver a Sasuke, porque el estaba muy mal herido, encambio Naruto se recupero rápidamente. Mientras iba caminando, me pareció ver un rostro conocido, era Hinata Hyuga.

Sakura: Hola Hinata

Hinata: H-Hoola

Sakura: como has estado?

Hinata: bien y tu?

Sakura: bien.

Hinata: me contaron que habías teniod una misión muy difícil no?

Sakura: sii, demasiado, Naruto y Sasuke estaban en peligro de muerte…

Hinata: queee! N-n-aa-arr-u-t-o en peligro de-e muerte!

Sakura: si, pero no te preocupes esta como nuevo

Hinata: me tengo que ir, adiós!

Sakura: esta bien, adiós

Era un dia muy aburrido, no me podía quitar de la cabeza a esa chica pelirosa, era muy hermosa, un poco rara, pero bonita y no se que tiene pero me atrae mucho.

Shukaku: estas enamorado, lero lero, jajajja

Gaara: cállate loco o te mato

Shukaku: sabes que yo he tenido novias?

Gaara: tu?

Shukaku: si, demasiadas, y tu no!, sabes porque me das pena te alludare a conquistarla

Gaara: no

Shukaku: bueno…

Gaara: esta bien como quieras

Shukaku:esta bien, tienes que lograr que ella no te tenga miedo, porque al parecer todos te tienen miedo

Gaara: y?

Shukaku: esa es la primera parte, tu solo preocupate de completar esa pasrte y te digo la siguiente, dale?

Gaara:mmm

Una vocecita muy conocida y chillona me saco de mi conversación que tenia con mi demonio interior, era Temari que quería que fuera a la aldea de Konoha para acompañarla, a que a Kankuro le habían otorgado una misión.

Iba caminando lentamente, miaraba a toda la gente pasar muy feliz, riéndose y tonteando con sus amigos, pero por alguna razón yo no quería reirme o estar acompañada, yo quería estar sola. Cuando estaba apunto de ir a miarbol de cerezos, me enonctre con Kakashi Sensei.

Kakashi: Hola Sakura

Sakura: Hola Kakashi Sensei

Kakashi: ahora me vas a explicar lo que te pasa, talvez te pueda ayudar

Sakura: no me pasa nada

Kakashi: no mientas, tu nunca llegas tarde a una misión y simpre andas alegre, además nunca ignorarías a Sasuke

Sakura: esque…no me pasa nada, encerio

Kakashi: bueno como tu quieras, pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar con migo, no como tu Sensei, si no como tu amigo

Sakura: gracias Kakashi, con su permiso me tengo que ir

Kakashi: adiós Sakura

Ya no quería saber mas, hasta en el árbol de cerezos no podía estar tranquila, asi que me fui a mi casa a recostame. Cuando entre en mi pieza me recosté en mi cama y no supe mas de mi hasta el otro dia, ya que mi estúpido despertador me despertó para ir a la academia.

**Inner/Sakura: tengo mucho sueño **

**Sakura a Inner: yo también, no me quiero levantar**

**Inner/Sakura:y crees que yo si?**

**Sakura aInner: bueno dejemos de distraernos y levantemosnos, no quiero que todo el mundo se preocupe por mi solo porque estoy triste por Sasuke**

**Inner/ Sakura: debes olvidarlo, no es bueno para ti, algún dia encontraras a alguien que te ame de verdad y que te tome en cuenta.**

**Sakura a Inner: solo olvidemos el tema si? O si no me pondré triste de nuevo**

Temari: Gaara trajiste el agua?

Gaara: no, yo no necesito agua

Temari: bueno yo si necesito, yo soy humana

Gaara: Temari…

Temari: perdona Gaara no quise decir eso…

Gaara: T-tu crees que a tu amiga…

Temari: que? Te refieres a Sakura?

Gaara: s-si

Temari: y que pasa con Sakura?

Gaara: a ella le provoco miedo?

Temari: no lo se, pero si se que no le agradas mucho. Un momento, te gusta mi mejor amiga?

Gaara: cállate

Temari: pero que! Te gusta Sakura?

Gaara: no lo se

Temari: mi hermanito siente amor!

Gaara: cállate o lo lamentaras

Temari: perdóname, pero si sigues con esa actitud ella te tendrá mas miedo de el que te tiene ahora

Gaara: ayu-d-d-a…

Temari: estabien te ayudare a conquistarla, pero tu pone de tu parte

Gaara: no se lo cuentes a nadie

Temari: esta bien, promesa de hemana mayor

Gaara: confio en ti

Temari: oh mira ya estamos muy cerca de Konoha y también de tu noviecita… jajaja

Gaara: que chistosa Temari

Temari: ya que no tenemos donde quedarnos nos quedaremos en la casa de Sakura, te parece?

Gaara: parece que tu me odias no?

Temari: si, demasiado, de hecho tanto que te odio que hago muchas cosas por ti

Gaara: solo quiero que seas discreta

Temari: esta bien

Portero de la entrada principal (obio que de Konoha): Hola, me pueden dejar ver sus credenciales?

Temari: esta bien

Portero de la entrada principal: de que aldea son?

Gaara: arena

Portero de la entrada principal: gracias, me pueden dar sus nombres?

Temari: mi nombre es Sabaku no Temari y su nombre es Sabaku no Gaara

Portero: gracias, tomen, este es su permiso para poder entrar en la aldea de Konoha

Temari: Gracias

Despues de que ese odioso portero nos entregara los permisos, caminamos hacia la casa de Sakura para preguntarle si podíamos quedarnos a alojar en su casa, pero cuando estábamos casi llegando, puedo ver a Sakura saliendo de su casa, es tan hermosa, con su pelo suelto, pero toda esa hermosura se arruino cuando una voz masculina pronuncia el nombre de Sakura.

Sasuke: Sakura, quiero hablar con tigo

Sakura: eh? Sasuke!

Sasuke: lo lamento

Sakura: de que?

Sasuke: lo de hace unos días

Sakura: esta bien, además ya no me gustas, asi que podemos ser amigos no?

Sasuke: no te gusto?

Sakura: si, ya no me gustas mas, ahora en adelante solo tengo ojos para verte como un amigo

Sasuke: mm…adiós Sakura, me tengo que ir

Sakura: mm? Que le pasara a Sasuke?

Despues de esta conversación, me puse muy enojado y creo que Temari se dio cuenta asi que cambio de tema enseguida

Temari: Sakuraaa!

Sakura: que? Temari! Y Gaara…

Temari: hola amiga tanto tiempo

Sakura: hola Temari, tienes razón, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos

Temari: necesito pedirte un favor

Sakura: si? Cual es?

Temari: ya que no tenemos donde quedarnos a dormir, nos podemos alojar en tu casa por un tiempo?

Sakura: si obio, pero, PODEMOS?

Temari: ah si, perdona, me refería a mi y a Gaara

Sakura: b-b-ue-nno

Temari: gracias Sakura eres la mejor

Sakura: bueno ahora síganme a mi casa, les mostrare las habitaciones de visitas

Temari: vamos Gaara apurate no te quedes atrás

Gaara: bueno

Sakura: [ que hare ese chico me da mucho miedo, Kankuro me dijo que simpre el tiene miedo de que lo mate por las noches, que hare!]

Temari: Sakura! Tu casa esta aquí!

Sakura: ah perdona es que estaba pensando

Gaara: [ en mi?]

Shukaku: jajaj en ti? Ajjaja que buena broma

Gaara [ justo ahora tienes que parecer?]

Shukaku: adiooosss esque estaba aburrido

Temari: Gaara vas a entrar o te quedaras ahí afuera?

Gaara: hmm

Sakura: este es el living y esta la cocina, ahora síganme

Temari: que bonita casa tienes Sakura

Gaara: y tu familia?

Sakura: em-m mi mama fue a una misión junto con mi papa y no tengo hermanos ni hermanas

Temari: Sakura te parece si voy a comprar comida, esque quiero quedarme un mes , no te molesta o si?

Sakura: b-bue…

Temari: adioss! [ahora los dejare solitos, Gaara arréglatelas tu solo]

Gaara:Sakura…

Sakura: [ que le pasa el nunca me habla] q-que?

Gaara:me tienes miedo?

Sakura: mejor ire arriba

Gaara: no has contestado mi pregunta

Sakura: no [ que estoy diciendo ese chico me da mucho miedo]

Gaara: te puedo contar un secreto?

Sakura: cual?

Gaara: tu tu tu me gustas

Sakura: que!

Gaara: y mucho

HOOLAAA! amigos [mejor dicho hola a mi unica lectora ajjaja]encerio eres muy amable en alentarme, realmente pense que esto no iba a resultar, peroeres genial LADY IMAGINTATION! QUE bueno q seas fan de GAASAKU porque me encanta esta pareja. Este capitulo lo escribi en toda la noche, ademas me costo mucho porque estoy de vacaciones en MIami entoncesnopuedo escribir todo el dia porque stoyen museos, disney, etc! bueno espero que te guste y tratare de actualizar mas capitulos

chaoo :) y para los lectores que leen y no dejan comentarios:

DEJEN COMENTARIOSS PO! jaajja bye los amo


	5. Chapter 5

Hoolaa! Como ya saben los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen ok? ( q lastima) y lo lamento si el otro capitulo ( el anterior) no se entendió mucho pero de este en adelante se entenderán mejor! Y muchas gracias por tu consejo **Mio-chan Kiryuu, **de verdad me alentas mucho y me da una alegria inmensa al ver que leiste mi historia ( jaja acabo de leer tu consejo asi que lo pondré en practica). Tambien le quiero dar gracias a **Lady imagination **por estar leyendo mi historia y ser la primera persona en comentar y alentarme también!, te queiro decir algo, espero que te valla bien en tus estudios, tareas, etc y que ya volvi de Miami y al estar de vacaciones, actualizare mas seguido y hare los capítulos mas largos. Pero en fin, la idea es leer el fanfic no? MANOS A LA OBRA!

**Capitulo 5 **

que? Que dijiste? Dije muy sorprendida

te dije mi secreto y ya que es un secreto, quiero que lo guardes

no te entiendo. Realmente estaba muy nerviosa, no sabia hasta donde podía llegar esto, realmente no sabia que decir ni que hacer.

si no estas de acuerdo, lo entenderé muy bien y podemos ser amigos, además yo se que tu me tienes miedo, pero ya que te amo ,NUNCA, pero nunca te haría daño, solo quiero que guardes mi secreto, Dijo con un tono de tristeza.

esta bien

gracias, pero tengo una aclaración

si? Cual es?.Estaba muy preocupada, de verdad ya no sabia que mas decir, estaba muy colorada y todavía un poco afectada con la declaración de Gaara ,hasta que el pelirojo contesto mi pregunta. Te prometo que en el futuro estaremos juntos.

Sakura estaba cada vez mas colorada, no colorada, roja, su cara demostraba distintos sentimientos, impresión, vergüenza, temor, pero no demostraba amor hacia lo que dijo Gaara.

PENSAMIENTOS DE SAKURA.

Era una impresión bastante grande, nunca pensé que Gaara sintiera algo por alguna persona y menos que sintiera algo por mi. Cuando estaba apunto de decirle algo a Gaara, Temari llega de el supermercado e interrupme todo, mejor dicho, me salvo de "meter la pata".

Temari: hoola! Ya lleguee!.QUE RAYOS LE DIGO A TEMARI?estoy muy nerviosa, mejor tinjo que nada paso y que compraste Temari? Yo te ayudo a guardar las un momento muy largo hasta que se rompió el silencio. porque tan nerviosa Sakura? Un momento… . Cada vez estaba mas nerviosa, Temari pareciera saber algo de lo sucedido y al parecer Gaara también lo estaba, estaba en la misma condición que yo, colorado, timido y con mucha vergüenza.

Sakura: q-que? Dije muy nerviosa y con la voz entrecortada

Temari: tu y Gaara…se dieron un beso? Yo y Gaara nos pusimos muy colorados, mas que antes, no sabíamos como actuar ante la pregunta de Temari, pero Gaara hablo por fin. Temari que insinuas? [ AHORA SI QUE LA MATO]. Ya que Gaara se armo de valor, tenia que hablar yo, pero no sabia que decir hasta que unas palabras salieron de mi boca: no, Temari, no paso nada, como se te ocurre, no, Yo, Gaara, beso, nosotros?

perdonen pensé mal, perdonen, dijo Temari muy arrepentida [ Gaara asi se hace jajja, pero por la cara de Gaara creo que me matara!].

Derrepente la voz de Gaara se escucho en el incomodo silencio que se había provocado

Definitivamente la situación empeoro, Temari cree que Gaara y yo estamos juntos, Gaara me odia por no amarlo y odia a Temari por ser una intrusa y yo, sigo impactada por lo que me declaro Gaara, esto no pude ir peor.

[ upss…creo que no paso nada aca…estoy en problemas] Sakura, te parece si nos muestras las habitaciones? Dijo Temari con la voz un poco timida

Yo algo nerviosa le dije que si, porque ya no quería estar cerca de el y menos queria que Temari siguiera preguntando. Temari muy entusiasmada por conocer las habitaciones, se da cuenta de algo y me murmura en el oído: Sakura, ya se que sientes algo por mi hermano. Caundo termino de decirme eso en el oído mi piel se erizo por completo, de seguro Gaara también entendió lo que quizo decir Temari.

Podia ver la cara de odio de Gaara hacia Temari y cuando me miro hacia mi medio por entender que quería saber que me dijo su hermana. Me apresure en subir las escaleras para poder mostrarles las habitaciones en donde se alojarían.

Temari?, dije seria

si?

cuanto tiempo planeas quedarte? Le dije muy nerviosa

Un mes, te molesta? me pregunto ella con una cara de esperanzada y yo no tenia mas remedio que aceptar. No, para nada no me molesta, le respondi

En mi mente pensaba que Temari trae algo entre manos, además porque se quedara tanto tiempo con migo? Y mas encima con Gaara! Que horror. Derrepente sentí que alguien hablaba

supongo que estas dos habitaciones son las de visita no?

si, esta estra al lado de mi habitación, aquí te puedes quedar Temari, y Gaara, te puedes quedar en la habitación de al lado de Temari, en el cual adentro de la habitación hay un baño.

Gracias dijo Gaara con una cara de aburrimiento.

Sakura… yo voy muy seguido al baño y en la habitación que se va a quedar Gaara hay un baño , creo que me debería quedar en esa.

como quieras , le conteste con una cara de " porfavor nooo!, sálvenme!"

**Inner/Sakura: estúpida, eso significa que Gaara se va a quedar a dormir an la habitación de la lado tulla.**

**Sakura a Inner: si lo se! PERO NO LE PUEDO DECIR QUE NO A TEMARI! Rayos! Ahora que hago!**

**Inner/ Sakura: en las noches manten la puerta con pestillo**

Sakura? Estas bien? Me pregunto mi amiga muy preocupada

si, si quieres te quedas en esa habitación

entonces en cual estoy yo? Dijo Gaara con una cara de enojo

en esta, y le señalé la habitación al lado de la mia

gracias, si no les molesta me ire a descansar

esta bien, dijimos al mismo tiempo Temari y yo

Deberias desempacar verdad quería estar sola, reflexionar lo que me dijo Gaara, los entimientos que sentía hacia el, si era odio, miedo, o simplemente, amor.

Tienes razón Sakura, ire a desempacar.

yo hare la comida para la noche, pero primero quiero descansar un rato, dije yo con un tono de voz muy serio y después me fui a mi habitación.

CON GAARA…

Cuando entre en mi alcoba, estaba tan enojado con Temari, es una estúpida, ella había dicho que me iba a ayudar, no a echarme al agua. De repente alguien toca la puerta.

Quien es? Dije muy nervioso. puedo pasar? Dijo una voz femenina muy triste y preocupada

No- respondi yo, - no estoy de mucho animo asi que vete-. Al decir esto hubo un pequeño rato en silencio hasta que la mujer me dijo: lamento lo que sucedió. Ya sabia quien era, era Temari.

Pasa, le dije con una voz amenazadora. Cuando Temari entro en la habitación nos quedamos un rato en silencio.

no era que me ibas a ayudar?

Mira Gaara lo hize y salió mal ya? Y hablando de otra cosa, que paso entre ustedes?

nada

seguro? Dijo ella con una sonrisa picara.

le dije lo que sentía

eres un estúpido Gaara, para conquistar a una chica no tienes que ser directo, pero en tu caso no sirve nada de lo que te digo .

Jajaja, Temari, le dije yo

Gaara! Te estabas riendo?

Si? Algún problema? Le dije muy ruborizado

No, pero esque nunca te ries…. Cuando Temari me dijo eso, recordé toda mi infancia, sin amigos, sin que alguien me ayudara, sin personas que me amen, hasta que recordé que todavía tenia al Shukaku adentro de mi, eso me hizo enojar mucho hasta que saque a Temari de mi habitación.

CON SAKURA…

Porque rayos… pero como el puede sentir algo… el es un mounstro… el me ama… será menira?... tal vez… pero…yo no se si lo amo… no se si le tengo miedo… no se si el me matara… pero el dijo que no lo haría nunca… y si lo dijo para solo estar con migo?... y si es solo un interesado? QUE RAYOS HARE!

Derrepente alguien toco mi puerta y me saco de mis pensamientos, de un momento a otro yo me quede en shock al recordar que Gaara estaba en la habitacion de al lado y me dio un poco de miedo, hasta que la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a la persona detrás de ella.

Gaara…

* * *

subire mas rapido los siguientes capitulos porque los tengo en la pagina, ire subiendo mas rapido ( ademas de tenerlos en la pagina) porque estoyde vacaciones y entro al colegio el 1 demarzo asi que tengo mucho tiempo libre no? jaja bueno sigan leyendo ..

OLAA! EL PROXIMO CAPITULO IRA DEDICADO A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA! Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer

PARA LOS QUE DEJAN COMENTARIOS: muchas gracias, encerio, me apollan mucho (Mio-chan Kiryuu y Lady imagination)

PARA LOS Q LEEN Y NO DEJAN COMENTARIOS: dejen comentarios porfis! Se los agradecería mucho

Byee!


	6. Chapter 6

HI! Hola denuevo jajj espero que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior.

ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A **Mio-chan Kiryuu **y a** Lady imagination,** disfrutenlo

**Capitulo 6**

CON SAKURA…

Porque rayos… pero como el puede sentir algo… el es un mounstro… el me ama… será menira?... tal vez… pero…yo no se si lo amo… no se si le tengo miedo… no se si el me matara… pero el dijo que no lo haría nunca… y si lo dijo para solo estar con migo?... y si es solo un interesado? QUE RAYOS HARE!

Derrepente alguien toco mi puerta y me saco de mis pensamientos, de un momento a otro yo me quede en shock al recordar que Gaara estaba en la puerta de al lado y me dio un poco de miedo, hasta que la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a la persona detrás de ella.

Gaara… q-q-ue haces aquí?

Hola Sakura, necesitaba verte. De verdad esto me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, Gaara en mi habitación, los dos solos, que rayos hare!

Verme? . Derrepente Gaara cerro la puerta con pestillo y se dirigió hacia mi con una cara muy seria, yo retrocedía cada vez que el avanzaba hacia mi, hasta que mi espalda se apollo en una muralla. Estaba trapada en mi propia habitación con Gaara. Cuando Gaara esta al frente mio, pude notar su respiración y ese olor tan embriagante que tiene, un olor especial, un aroma único, pero todos mis pensamientos se fueron volando cuando el me empezo a acariciar mi mejilla con una de sus manos. La otra mano la tenia en la pared para no aplastarme y cada vez se acercaba mas y mas hacia mi hasta que sus labios rozaron con los mios y se unieron. Yo estaba en shock, no sabia que hacer, si corresponderle ese beso o alejarlo, realmente no sabia que hacer.

AHORA NARRA GAARA…

Se sentía tan bien besarla, era como estar en el paraíso, lamentablemente ella no me correspondió el beso y se alejo de mi muy colorada y después volvió cerca de mi oído y me dijo: NUNCA VUELVAS A BESARME. Después de esas palabras, me pego una bofetada y salió de la pieza. Nunca pensé que Sakura fuera asi. Para empeorar las cosas, mi demonio interior, el Shukaku, empezó a molestarme diciéndome cosas como: te lo dije, esa chica es muy rara, etc hasta que lo amenaze y se quedo callado. Despues abando ne la habitación de Sakura muy indignado con lo sucedido y me fui a mi habitación. Cuando entre me lleve la sorpresa que estaba mi hermana sentada en el borde de mi cama llorando como a mi cantaros y cuando me vio se seco las lagrimas y trato de dirigir la mirada hacia otro lado.

Temari… que te paso?. Ella no me respondia, seguía llorando y llorando hasta que me acerque a ella y la abrace.

Lo que paso… snif snif… es que… iba caminando muy triste porque tu me sacaste de tu habitación en dirección a el puente de Konoha y en el camino encontré… buaa!...snif…snif…encontré…

Encontraste que Temari! Continua. De verdad estaba muy preocupado, preocupado por lo que le sucedia a Temari, hasta que siguió hablando.

Encontre a Shikamaru… dándose un beso… con INO! Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Como pudo hacerme eso! Ino era mi amiga! Como! Ella sabia que amaba a Shikamaru! Buaaaaaa!. Cuando mi hermana me dijo eso, no sabia porque pero me dolia el pecho, sentía un dolor interno, igual al que sentía cuando era pequeño, la gran diferencia era que estaba triste por mi hermana,no por mi soledad, si no por la terca de Temari.

Temari, mirame , escuchame bien, Shikamaru es un patan, el no sabe que con tigo se pierde medio mundo, mejor dicho, esta cometiendo el error de su vida al darte la espalda, eres una mujer increhiblem una hermana increíble y aunque tu siempre me has tenido miedo, siempre me has cuidado, y por eso yo te cuidare a ti, no estes triste, el no vale la pena. Cuando acabe mi discurso Temari paro de llorar y me miro con una cara de alegría y tristeza a la misma ves.

Gaara… gracias de verdad!

Denada. Cuando dije eso, Temari se levanto de mi cama, se seco las lagrimas y salió de mi cuarto, quedando yo solo en el.

CON SAKURA…

Uy! Que estúpida fui al aceptar que Temari y su hermano se quedaran en mi casa! Uy! Lo peor es que Gaara me beso! Que asco!

Pero lo disfrutaste un poco o no Sakura? Y si lo disfrute, y mucho, de hecho me gusto, me dijo mi Inner.

Como que te gusto? Eh? eso … si a ti te gusto y a mi no, eso significa que…

Exacto, te estas enamorando de Gaara

NO! Ni pensarlo que asco! `

Pero yo soy parte de ti no? Somos las mismas… ajaja

Callate que aquí viene Naruto

Hola Sakura!, me dijo Naruto. Realmente no quería hablar con nadie, estaba muy enojada para hablar con alguien, pero Naruto no tuvo la culpa y no me podía desquitar con el, asi que puse mi mejor cara y le respondi.

Hola naruto. Cuando hable, Naruto me miro con una cara muy rara, como si tuviera un bicho o algo extraño en mi cara. Y a ti que te pasa? Tengo un bicho en la cara o que? Le dije yo muy enojada.

No, nada esque solo te note muy enojada, eso es todo, que te paso?. Cuando Naruto me dijo eso, sentí como si me tranquilizara, como si a alguien le interesara. A mi? No me paso nada

Segura? Me respondió mi amigo. Si, segura. Naruto sedespidio de mi y se fue porque tenia muchas cosas que hacer según el y yo me fui a la casa de Ino. Cuando estaba al frente de su casa, toque unas 3 veces su puerta y estaba cerrada asi que me fui de ahi al ver que no había nadie en casa, pero cuando doy algunos pasos para irme, se habre un poco la puerta. En el instante que se abrió la puerta me acerque a ella y me di cuenta que adentro de la casa de Ino estaba todo desordenado y que no había nadie, eso me extraño mucho porque Ino y su familia es demasiado ordenada entonces decidi investigar.

Ino?, hola! Hay alguien!, pero no obtuve respuesta hasta que se escucho un ruido en una habitación. Cada vez el corazón me palpitaba mas y mas hasta que cuando estuve al frente de la puerta que emitia ruido, escuche una voz muy conocida, pero no me pude dar cuenta quien era y lo que decía. Cuando la perilla de la puerta se movio, me escondi en otra habitación, en la mas cercana, porque no sabia con que me estaba enfrentando. La puerta de donde provenía el ruido se cerro y se escucharon unos pasos por el pasillo dirigiéndose a la cocina, que era cerrada, ahí fue cuando aproveche de entrar a la habitación que emitia ruido. Entre silenciosamente y cerre muy cuidadosamente la puerta para que la persona que fue a la cocina no me descubriera, pero mayor fue mi miedo cuando sentí unos ruidos detrás de mi, medi vuelta lentamente y pude ver a Ino, amarrada en los pies y en las manos con una cuerda negra y en la boca tenia una cinta bien ajustada. Me acerque a ella y le saque las cintas de las manos.

Ino! Que te paso! Le dije muy preocupada. Lo único que ella me dijo fue un SHHH! Y entendí que la persona que salió de la habitación hacia la cocina era el malo de esta escena. Despues ino empezó a acercarse lentamente a mi oído y me trato de decir algo, pero la puerta se abrió bruscamente. Se podía apreciar un cuerpo masculino, porque no le quise mirar la cara, pero me parecía muy conocido.

Vaya, vaya, las mejores amigas juntas no?.Mi querida Sakura…. Cuando el hombre extraño dijo esas palabras, se me hicieron muy conocidas, hasta que le mire la cara…

Sasuke-kun…


	7. Chapter 7

AMIGOS, LEECTORES,ETC... EL CAPITULO SIGUIENTE SERA DENTRO DE UNA SEMANA, VARIANDO MI CONDICION... LEAN LO SIGUIENTE Y PORFAVOR ESPERO QUE COMPRENDAN... GRACIAS

* * *

Hola amigos, lamento no poder seguir con la historia ahora, estoy muy enferma ( maldita gripe porcina…AH1N1) y bueno el doctor me dijo que me iban a tener que hospitalizar porque de verdad estoy mal, espero que comprendan porque de verdad es muy difícil para mi dejar de escirbir en mi historia, además soy muy responsable, asi que no duden que en algunos días,o tal vez en una semana estare de vuelta ( solo si no empeora mi situación) pero en fin, gracias por comprender.

Atte CamiyGaara


	8. Chapter 8

Hola mis queridos lectores, de verdad no soportaba mas y necesitaba agregar otro capitulo de esta historia, estoy mejorándome cada día que pasa, pero sigo enferma, gracias por comprender. PARA QUE SEPAN, ME DARAN DE ALTA EL DIA 20 DE ENERO! YUPIII!

**Capitulo 8**

Ino! Que te paso! Le dije muy preocupada. Lo único que ella me dijo fue un SHHH! Y entendí que la persona que salió de la habitación hacia la cocina era el malo de esta escena. Despues ino empezó a acercarse lentamente a mi oído y me trato de decir algo, pero la puerta se abrió bruscamente. Se podía apreciar un cuerpo masculino, porque no le quise mirar la cara, pero me parecía muy conocido.

Vaya, vaya, las mejores amigas juntas no?.Mi querida Sakura…. Cuando el hombre extraño dijo esas palabras, se me hicieron muy conocidas, hasta que le mire la cara…

Sasuke-kun…

Te sorprende verme Sakura…? Yo de verdad estaba muy confundida, no sabia lo que pasaba aquí, no sabia si Sasuke era el que maltrataba a Ino.

Sasuke, mejor me voy con Ino ella esta en pésimas condiciones…

Nadie se ira de aquí. Dijo Sasuke con un tono de voz muy enojada.

Que!, como que no nos podemos ir? De verdad estaba muy enojada, Sasuke era mi amigo pero no le toleraría ni una cosa mas, hasta que se empezó a acercar hacia mi. Con un leve susurro pude escuchar: Mi amada Sakura… nadie se ira de aquí hasta que Konoha me de lo que quiero…. Despues de esas palabras yo me quede mirando a Ino, que lucia bastante herida.

Sasuke… porque maltratas a Ino?, que es lo que quieres de Konoha?.

Yo quiero los jutsus secretos, esos jutsus me servirán para poder matar a mi hermano, Itachi, además no maltrate a Ino, solo le hice saber quien era el que mandaba aquí

Cada vez que escuchaba a Sasuke hablar me daba mucho miedo, además no entendía porque Ino tenia que ver en esto. Me sentía desprotegida, no tenia a nadie con migo, Ino estaba muy asustada y mal herida, eso significaba que estaba yo sola contra Sasuke Uchiha.

Que rayoss te pasa! No eres el mismo! Además que sacas con tenernos aquí!, respondeme! Además que te hizo Ino! De verdad estas muy cambiado Sasuke, me, me, me das miedo. Cuando dije esas palabras una gotita de agua salada cruzo mi mejilla, esperando la respuesta de el que ERA mi amigo.

Mira Sakura, con tenerlas aquí puedo sacar una ventaja, no creo que el hokague me de esos jutsus, pero teniéndolas como reenes, creo que si me los dara. Ino esta aquí porque me falto el respeto, eso es todo, ahora si me disculpan…

Después no supe mas de mi, lo ultimo que observe, fue a Sasuke golpeándome en el cuello, dejándome asi inconsiente.

CON GAARA…

Que le pasara a Sakura, creo que no le gusto mi beso… creo que de verdad fui muy rápido, creo que la asuste.

Iba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos de lo que paso ese dia, que no me di cuenta que alguien me estaba llamando de las lejanías, hasta que desperté de mi trance y pude reaccionar.

Hola Naruto, que pasa porque tan afligido?

Hola… ufff… espera… vengo… Temari… carta… corriendo… uff!. Realmente no le entendía nada de nada, venia muy cansado, demasiado cansado y pereciera que tenia que decirme algo muy importante.

Y? que era lo que querías decirme?

Perdona Gaara, esque quiero que le entregues esto a Temari, dice ser muy importante, lamentablemente no lo e leído, porque dice que es confidencial, se lo podrías entregar a tu hermana?

Hmp… bueno, adiós.

Adios.

No sabia de que se trataba, pero se lo entregue a Temri tal cual Naruto me lo dijo y espere a que ella lo leyera.

Gaara! Esto es muy grave! Es sobre Sakura!

No entendía nada, estaba muy preocupado por Sakura, no sabia lo que le pasaba y cada vez que Temari trataba de decirme algo empezaba a llorar.

Temari, leeme la carta porfavor. Mi hermana muy triste y casi dejando la casa inundada, tomo la carta y la empezó a leer.

_Queridos amigos de Sakura: Sakura no volverá por algún tiempo con ustedes porque ahora se encuentra secuestrada junto a una de sus amigas. Si quieren que Sakura y su amiga lleguen sanas y salvas con ustedes deben hacer lo siguiente: CONSEGUIRME LOS JUTSUS SECRETOS Y ENTREGARLOS EN 3 DIAS, SI LOS JUTSUS NO LLEGAN A MI, LAMENTABLEMENTE NUNCA VERAN A SUS AMIGAS DENUEVO. CUANDO TENGAN LOS JUTSUS TENDRAN QUE EMPAQUETARLOS CON SELLOS Y DEJARLO EN LA PUERTA DE LA CASA DE INO A LAS 5:00 HRS. NO LE DIGAN A NADIE DE IMPORTANCIA SOBRE ESTA CARTA, PORQUE SI LLEGO A ENTERARME QUE EL HOKAGUE-SAMA SE ENTERA, ME VERE OBLIGADO A ACTUAR, Y CREO QUE YA SABEN LAS CONSECUENCIAS. Una de las reenes se encuentra en estado critico, lamentablemente no les dire quien, pero si no consiguen los jutsus, su amiga morirá. _

_Atte _

_U.S_

Gaara que vamos a hacer! La carta dice que una de las reenes se encuentra en estado critico! Y si es…

No lo es, Sakura esta bien.

Estaba muy impresionado, preocupado y triste porque Sakura era muy fuerte y no podía creer que ella estuviera secuestrada. Derrepente no sabia lo que sentía, un pequeño ardor en mi pecho me derretía por dentro, de verdad la extrañaba, estaba preocupado.

Gaara! Que haremos, respondeme!

No lo se.

Pasaron los 3 dias desde el dia que nos mandaron esa carta y hoy a las 5hrs se cumplia el plazo para entregar los jutsus secretos, para empeorar la situación, no habíamos conseguido los jutus secretos y no sabíamos que hacer, entonces, Temari le aviso a Naruto sobre el tema. Naruto con el bocon que es, le conto a todo el mundo sobre el desparecimiento de Sakura y otra persona mas ( que no se conoce la identidad). Ya que Naruto les conto a todos sus amigos, todos ellos quisieron colaborar, asi que Naruto y Temari encabezaron el plan.

Neji, Ten-Ten y Lee serán el grupo 2, Hinata, Kiba y Shino el grupo 3-dijo Temari muy entusiasmada

Temari, apurate en elegir los grupos, ya casi son las cinco! ( Naruto)

Ya Naruto, tranquilízate, bueno, el grupo 4 es Shikamaru, chouji e Ino.

Esperen! Falta Ino!

Quee! Ino puede ser la otra amiga de Sakura, eso significa, que ella esta secuestrada también!. Realmente Temari no servia para estar al mando, se distraía con todo y nos hacia demorarnos demasiado, hasta que diviso a alguien conocido en las lejanías.

Gaara! Temari!

MM? – dijeron todos al escuchar que alguien los llamaba.

Kankuro! Hermanito! Y terminaste tu misión! Que haces aquí? . Realmente Temari quería mucho a kankuro y lo llenaba de preguntas, aunque aveces ellos peleaban por puras tonteras

Tranquila Temari, Naruto me mando a llamar a Suna para brindarles mi ayuda, me conto todo lo sucedido.

Encerio? Bueno, ya que Kankuro esta aca, se puede unir al grupo de Couji y Shikamaru, ok?. Todos asintieron con la cabeza, porque Temari lo dijo con una cara de bruja, que a todos lo que estaban presentes se les erizo la piel. Ya que todo estaban con sus respectivos grupos, Naruto llos acomodo alrededor de la casa de Ino, el grupo 2 en un costado, el grupo 3 en el otro costado de la casa,el grupo 4 por detrás y mi grupo ( Temari, Naruto y yo) al frente de la casa. Despues de que Naruto dejara todo en claro el plan que íbamos a seguir, todos se fueron a sus posiciones y esperaron la senal para atacar.


End file.
